Sex on the Beach
by ShuichiShindou07
Summary: HaruxYuki. Sequeal to Long Walks on the Beach. Our boys make things a bit more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**ShuichiShindou07: hey you guys! Here is the long awaited sequeal to "Long Walks on the Beach". I put this up as a separate story b/c of the higher rating. What I'm posting right now is the first half of this story that I have had written for the longest time. Hope all of you enjoy this!!! **

**Warnings: …..if you can't tell by the title…smut will be had….and some OOC-ness**

**Couple: HaruxYuki**

**Sex on the Beach**

The sun shone down on two young boys as they swam and splashed through the water. It was another beautiful summer day and the inhabitants of the Sohma summer house were outside enjoying themselves; swimming, laying about, or playing on the beach. Wanting some alone time, Hatsuharu and Yuki escaped their large group of housemates and adventured off down the beach.

Since starting their relationship, the young couple had decided to keep things between them for a while. Nobody in the household questioned the time they spent in each other's company and they perferred it that way. At night, they would move their futons together and lay in each others arms; exchanging kisses, words, or soft touches.

Haru took hold of Yuki's hand and pulled him towards him in the water. Yuki smiled as he got closer. That was one thing someone was bound to notice: the increasing amount of heartfelt smiles he was giving, especially towards a certain two-tone haired boy. Haru slid his other arm around Yuki and held him close to his body, feeling those slender legs wrap around him.

"Hey there sexy," he purred against the older boy's neck.

Yuki laughed as his boyfriend showered his neck and shoulder with quick kisses. Mischevious black eyes rose to meet violet ones before Haru leaned forward and captured his lips. The latter moaned as the kiss deepend and he felt his boyfriend take complete control of the situation. Pulling back to breathe, Yuki gasped: "It's such a turn on when you do that Haru."

The ox felt a jolt of energy go down his spine at the rat's words. "Really?"

Yuki nodded and winked at him, sending another shock through his body. Feeling a certain part of him start to react, Haru lifted his boyfriend out of the water and made a run for the shore. Yuki laughed as the younger boy stumbled his way through the sand, landing both of them haphazardly onto their blanket. Haru crawled his way up the silver haired boy's body and quickly attacked his lips.

The older boy laughed between each kiss, but soon surrendered to the boy ontop of him. Haru's firm hands began to adventure their way down Yuki's body. The violet eyed young man moaned when one hand made its way down his swim trunks, massaging his half erect member.

Haru smirked and started kissing along Yuki's jaw. "Yuki," he breathed in the other's ear.

"Yes?" Yuki gasped. His breathing grew labored the more Haru stroked him. He thrust up into the hand gripping him. The rat boy could feel a heat growing in his stomach and knew his end was near.

"I want you so much right now," Haru growled yanking his hand from the other's trunks. The mixture of his boyfriend's words and the lack of pleasure confused Yuki. Looking down his body at where Haru moved, his eyes grew large.

"What are you doing?" he asked frantically, watching as Haru finished untying the string and pulled the swim shorts off in one movement.

"Ha-Haru?"

"I want to taste you," the ox boy said. He trailed soft kisses down Yuki's tomach, stopping before he reached the raging hard on infront of him. "Will you let me?"

Haru's warm breath blowing against his member made it hard to resist, on top of the fact that he wanted his boyfriend to do this. The silver head nodded. The next thing he knew, he was fully engulfed by Haru's hot mouth.

Yuki tossed his head from side to side, gasping for breath. Haru grinned as he watched his lover thrash around. The cries and moans he was giving off made the ox boy's already hard member twitch, knowing that he was the reason Yuki was acting that way. The younger boy gently ran his hands up and down the other's thighs, briefly touching more intimate areas from time to time.

"Mmmhh...oh...Haru...yes" Yuki moaned, burying his hands in his lover's white and black hair. He had never experienced such pleasure before. The things that Haru was doing to him made it feel like every nerve was on fire. The violet eyed boy was desperate for release, trying to receive more pleasure from the mouth enveloping him.

Haru held down Yuki's slender hips as he thrust upward into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down faster, Haru ran his tongue along the underside of his lover's length. The rat boy gasped, his toes curling as an entoxicating tingle ran up his body. Yuki came with a loud cry, his grip on the other's hair tightening. Haru let him ride out his orgasm. He welcomed all of Yuki's essence that filled his mouth, drinking down every drop.

The older boy laid there in his after glow, trying to recover his breathing. Haru brushed hair out of his eyes and kissed him softly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Yuki replied running his hands along Haru's back. The black eyed boy groaned, his erection reminding him of his current situation. After a few seconds, the rat boy spoke again.

"Haru..."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back to our room."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter, Oops! This is my first lemon scene that I'****ve ever had other people read besides a few friends. Please don't kill me for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. All I own are ****plushies**** and books.**

**Warning: same as the last one….only with more smut to be had…**

**Chapter 2**

The boys finally stumbled into their room after a very trying trip back to the house. Making sure no one saw them, Haru and Yuki had made their way back from the beach kissing and groping one another.

Yuki gasped out his lover's name as they fell onto the futon in a heap. Their erections brushed against each other, swim trunks lost somewhere between the door and the bed. Haru claimed the other's lips possessively. The moment he had been waiting for was finally here. He was going to claim the beautiful Yuki as his.

"Yuki…baby…" Haru purred in the mentioned boy's ear, grinding against his renewed erection. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

"Then do it Haru," the other replied, running his hands along the toned body above him. "Take me." He didn't need to be told twice. The younger boy looked around the room, trying to locate something they could use for lubricant.

"Do you have any…." He started to ask.

The silver haired boy pointed across the room. "In…in my…suitcase…" he replied panting. Haru pried himself away from his lover and ran, as best as he possibly could, across the room to Yuki's luggage. Quickly rummaging through it, he found a small tube hidden away. He smirked down at the naked boy wriggling on the mattress. "Expecting something to happen while we were here?"

Yuki's blush grew redder, but from embarrassment not lust. "I was hoping we could…"

Haru fell back onto the bed, crawling his way back up the older boy's body. Spreading Yuki's legs he settled himself between them. He gave his lover a quick kiss.

"All you had to do was ask. I'm more than willing to give you what you want my love." The two toned haired boy made his point by carefully inserting a well lubed finger into Yuki's body. He tensed at first, not used to the feeling of having something entering him. Hatsuharu kissed along his hip and thighs, distracting his lover from the preperation. It didn't take him long to work his way from one to three fingers, the silver haired boy thrusting back and writhing around when the other would hit the spot that made him see stars.

Feeling that he was ready, ox boy withdrew his fingers earning a frustrated groan from Yuki. Reaching for the lube, Haru applied some to his hard member. He positioned himself at the older boy's entrance and leaned down, face to face with Yuki.

"You ready?"

Yuki nodded and pulled his lover down to kiss him. Taking this as his sign the younger male pressed in, slowly burying himself in the other's body. Once he was all the way in, Haru stopped. The tightness surounding him was so intense he knew that if he moved, he would lose it. Haru looked at his lover's face, seeing it tense.

"Just relax my love, it'll feel better once you do," he panted, kissing him sweetly. "And I want you to scream my name when it does."

The silver haired boy took a few deep breaths and felt the discomfort slowly ebbing away. "Haru…move…" Yuki wiggled his hips to make sure Haru understood him. "Please koi…do it…"

Hatsuharu nodded and gently started to draw out, leaving only the tip in. Even though this wasn't how he had imagined their first time, he still wanted to make it memorable for both of them. He snapped his hips forward, thrust fast and hard into Yuki. The silver haired boy threw his head back when his sweet spot was hit with such force.

"H-Haru!" he cried out, gripping the sheets under him. He could feel his lover moving back out and slamming back into him, creating a rhythm between them. Yuki's moans and cries filled the room, accompanied by Haru's grunts.

The black eyed boy looked at Yuki as they moved together. His pale skin was flushed and a thin layer of sweat covering his body. A small blush spread across his cheeks while he begged for him to go faster. To Haru, he had never looked this sensual before and it made his heart race knowing that it was his name that this gorgeous creature was screaming out.

"Uh…Haru…faster…ugh…yes!" Yuki dug his nails into the younger one's back.

His end was near and Haru could feel the heat rising in his belly. Taking the silver haired boy's cock into his hand, he stroked it in sync with his thrusts. Yuki cried out as his climax hit him, the same tingle as earlier running through his body only magnified by ten.

"Haru!"

"Yuki!" Haru came with a loud moan, hips moving on their own and the last of his essence spilling into Yuki's body. Pulling out, he collapsed onto the futon beside his sated lover. Yuki rolled over and snuggled against Haru's body, draping an arm across his chest. The two stayed silent, enjoying the contact between them, and trying to calm their breathing.

"That was amazing. Thank you." Yuki said, running his fingers along the other's chest.

"You're welcome my love," Haru replied, taking the hand on his chest and lacing their fingers together. "I told you I'd make you feel good, didn't I?" Yuki blushed and playfully hit him when he saw Haru smirk down at him.

The ox chuckled. "I wonder what all those girls at school would think if they find out that 'evil Haru' has claimed their precious 'Prince Yuki' as his."

'Prince' Yuki rolled his eyes. "Smart ass. Even if they did find out, it wouldn't be any of their business. None of them could ever think about coming close to making me feel like I do with you." He propped himself up on one arm and lovingly kissed Haru. "Plus, I don't think anyone is as good in bed as you are." Yuki said that last bit huskily as his violet eyes started to cloud over with lust.

Haru rolled Yuki onto his back and grinned evilly. "Is that so? I'm glad you think so MY prince." The two lovers kissed hotly, the rat opening his mouth without the other even asking. Pulling back, the black and white haired teen smiled. "How about another go?"

**So yeah….that was my first lemon. I hope you all liked it. I swear**** it took me forever to finally think that I got it somewhat right. I didn't want it to be sappy. I wanted it to be lustful and "must have you now" if that made any sense. ****Lol**** I spent from about 4 pm to around 9:30 pm today writing all this. Granted, I was at work most of that time, so I had to pause to help the customers every once and a while. Other than that, I was writing and wouldn't take a break till I finished and got it right. I really hope that I did and that you guys like it. Please don't be too mean to me if you don't. **

**And thanks to all those who reviewed this and my other story! It really surprised me that less than 12 hours after I posted chapter 1 of this story, someone had already reviewed. Read chapter 3 of Sex on the Beach! It is one of the main reasons why I wanted to write this story! It's quite amusing**** and there is a little bit of a surprise at the very end****. Much love everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here is the last chapter of Sex on the Beach! There really isn't any point to this chapter other than how funny it is. The ending**** of this chapter**** was the deciding factor ****in whether or not to write a sequel to "Long Walks on the Beach". When I thought of how I wanted the story to go, this just popped into my head and I just had to do it. I really hope you all find it as amusing as I did. Much love!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any part of Fruits Baskets or ****it's**** characters…I just like to pretend I do. **

**Chapter 3**

Three hours, two more romps, and a shower later the boys made their way downstairs to see the rest of their housemates arriving home.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Tohru asked, running up to them. "When it was time for lunch, Shigure and Ayame went looking for you. They said that you weren't feeling well and Haru had taken you back here." Both Yuki and Haru looked at the older men. "Are you alright now? Do you need to go back up to the upstairs to rest? I know! I'll make you some soup and bring it up to you!"

"No, I'm quite fine Miss Honda," Yuki said politely, hoping she would settle down. "Haru made sure I was taken care of. Don't worry about me."

After a few more minutes of reassuring Tohru that he wasn't ill, she left to go wash and put away the dishes left over from lunch. The rest of the house mates went their separate ways until it was time for dinner. The lovers went into the living room, followed by Shigure and Ayame. As they made themselves comfortable on the couch, not being obvious, Yuki caught the strange look his brother was giving him.

Shigure sat down on the loveseat. "Hey Aya, what was that drink you were telling me about the other day?" he asked, holding his arm out for the other male to join him. The long haired man sauntered over to his friend and lover, sitting next to him and draping his legs across Shigure's.

"Oh, you mean 'Sex on the Beach'?" he asked, a playful grin on his face as he looked over at the boys on the couch. They had gotten the attention of the young couple.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Oh it's great!" Ayame's smile spread wider and he winked at the two on the couch. "Isn't it ….little brother?"


End file.
